


SCP x Reader One shots

by Terebii



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, I never mentioned that in my wattpad book, Multi, One Shot Collection, i think, tags will be added as this one shot progresses, this book is probably shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terebii/pseuds/Terebii
Summary: Your generic one shot book, but it's SCP. Good luck uwu.
Relationships: SCP-049/Reader, SCP-087-B/Reader, SCP-106 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-2521/Reader, SCP-590/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	1. Oh, Good Doctor.||SCP-049

"Dr. ████, we're sending you to a new Site for you to research another SCP, more specifically Site █, and SCP-049." A researcher told you, as you exited SCP-035's facility after conducting a research to it. 

"Wait, what, why?" You gave him a confused look. The researcher simply chuckled at your confusion, but he returned back to his stoic behaviour.

"The previous researcher of SCP-049 had been "cured" of the disease." He explained to you, as he gave you a file of the mentioned SCP.

"Anyway, please thoroughly read the file, and after that, prepare your belongings to move to Site █. You'll be shortly escorted by security." The researcher quickly took his leave, as you stared at the file given to you.

You sighed, as you hurriedly went to the place you're staying. Of course, you're going to pack your things first before reading the SCP's file. Honestly, you're baffled to know you're going to be moved to SCP-049. You don't know what that SCP is, but all you know is that you've handled Keter SCPs in your whole duration in this damned foundation. Some would say you have the highest privilege, since you've been handling Keters, but then again, you're just another researcher, you wish to be a Senior Researcher someday. Well, technically you can ask to be promoted as one... You're too shy to ask for a promotion though, you'll just have to wait for the day they'll eventually promote you.

After packing your belongings, you hear a knock on your door, and you immediately know it's the guards. So, you promptly opened the door so you could get escorted by them. 

"Sooo, what's it like on Site █?" You triggered a conversation to the guards, but they simply ignored you. Sheesh, everyone is too formal in this foundation.

You sighed, but you just took out SCP-049's file and read it. Although, you'll just read it again if you're going to interview the SCP. 

You rose an eyebrow, since SCP-049 is a Euclid, but at least you don't need to worry for a Keter. The SCP is a plague doctor from the medieval ages, and that's cool. The SCP can speak medieval French, and English. And, the SCP WILL cure anyone who contracted "The Great Pestilence", so it's basically the bubonic plague, but has a more fancier name. Great.

Anyway, you're finally in your designated area, and you immediately unpacked your stuff. The guards still has to escort you to the interview room, you're not going to complain, after all you had to endure the time with SCP-035. That Possessive Mask isn't the slickest with his words to you...

So, you finally arrived at the interview room, and there you can spot SCP-049 whose hands are chained to prevent him from touching you with his lethal touch. SCP-049 stared at you, and it seems like he's agitated. You certainly did mean for him to get scared, but maybe because he isn't used to your presence.

"Dr. ████, please conduct the interview." The same researcher, who told you to move out, started.

You sat down on the chair, and you stared at SCP-049's features. Well, he looks better up close, but you're just getting distracted.

"Ehem... Anyway, greetings SCP-049 I am Dr. ████. I will be starting an interview with you, since it's been said you had "cured" the researcher who was assigned under your wing. Please cooperate with me for this interview, it is most certainly needed." You started off, as you looked back on SCP-049's file. 

"Of course, good doctor. I am interested, since you're another like-minded individual." SCP-049 spoke out, and his voice is metallic, yet it is soothing. His voice can bring anyone to a false sense of trust.

You shook off his statement of him being interested to you "Okay...? Anyway, why did you "cure" Dr. ████████. Did you have a motive to intentionally "cure" him?" You calmly asked the plague doctor as he stopped feeling agitated.

"Dr. ████████ had The Great Pestilence, good doctor. I never had the motive to cure him, but he has the disease. And my cure is most effective." SCP-049 answered you with a hint of pride. It's always The Great Pestilence, can he just say bubonic plague?

"What exactly is your method of curing him?" You decided to ask that question, surely, you'll regret it. 

...And so you did regret it. SCP-049 gave you a sickening detailed explanation on his method, it includes so much gore. You're feeling quite queasy, but you ignored that feeling. This interview must be finished! Then after that, you can throw up all you want!

All you can do is give SCP-049 a fake intrigued expression, so he has more courage to cooperate with you.

"Say good doctor, what is your speciality in science?" SCP-049 caught you off guard, since he did ask a question. He's supposed to answer your question, but okay.

"My speciality? Well, it is forensic  
pathology. Why ask?" 

"I see... You're also interested in corpses too. No worries, you'd get to examine everyone in this foundation." 

Well, you do examine a corpses' reason of death, but SCP-049 really gave you the chills. He's implying that everyone in the foundation will be dead, and you'd have the joy to examine each and every corpse, but wouldn't he also turn them into SCP-049-J? 

"No thanks..." You politely declined him, as you ran out of questions to ask the plague doctor.

You closed your eyes for a moment, so you could formulate a new question for SCP-049. Of course, they'd expect you to bring your own questionnaire, but who could even have time for that? When you can have more fun on creating your own questions on the spot!

"Everyone here has The Great Pestilence, good doctor. Except for you, of course." SCP-049 broke off the silence, and he also broke off your trance.

The Great Pestilence... How could he even sense it? Now you have a question to ask him.

"SCP-049, could you explain to me how you could sense this pestilence?" You asked him, since you're honestly sure he's just a delusion. Everyone in the foundation seems to be healthy, no signs of the pestilence, well you think.

"I assure you good doctor, everyone most certainly has it. It is my duty to cure anyone who has fallen ill of The Great Pestilence." SCP-049 eagerly answered you, but he wouldn't tell you how he can sense the pestilence. 

"I see... Isn't The Great Pestilence just the bubonic plague?" You mentioned it, so he could probably stop saying The Great Pestilence, and instead call it by the disease's common name.

"Bubonic plague...? What is that, good doctor?" SCP-049 gave you a puzzled look, and you also gave him a puzzled look too. How could the PLAGUE doctor not even know the bubonic plague? He's a plague doctor for pete's sakes!

"Nevermind actually..." You decided to not answer his question, since it isn't worth your time to explain it to him.

"Time is up, Dr. ████. Please leave the interview room." 

...Well, you never had time anyway. 

"Thank you for your cooperation SCP-049. I certainly hope to see you more often." You fixed the papers that you were holding, and you promptly stood up from your seat.

SCP-049 was about to reach for you, but then he remembers that his touch is lethal and he's prohibited to have any physical contact with you, and he also has a chain bounded to him.

"I hope so too, good doctor." SCP-049 muttered out, as he stared at your retreating form. SCP-049 also needs to leave too, for him to go back to his own facility. He's also got something to jot on his journals.

Then SCP-049 grew fond of you after that very first interview. Perhaps, he'd also grown an obsession to you. The mysterious plague doctor would rather keep his emotions to himself, anyway.


	2. Flustered.||SCP-590

"So, tell me. Who is SCP-590?" You asked one of the researchers who are cooped up in sorting papers.

You're supposed to conduct a test, since Dr. ██████ permitted you to do so. But, one thing is... You weren't given any background information for SCP-590, all you know is that the SCP is a safe class.

"Don't you have a file for him?" A researcher blandly asked you. She's very focused on rearranging the research papers.

You rolled your eyes after the researcher's sour attitude. She is one of the higher-ups anyway.

A researcher sighed as he turned to look at you "Don't mind her. She's just in a bad mood." 

The same female researcher glared at the researcher who had enough of her sourness.

"Anyway, SCP-590 is an SCP who is mainly used as a tool in the foundation. He is considered as a safe SCP who isn't up for harm, even though he's treated like a mindless tool..." The male researcher concluded his explanation, by turning back to his papers.

"All right... Thanks." You muttered a quick thank you, and you exited the room.

The researcher's explanation is pretty much useless. You already know SCP-590 is a safe class, and is being treated as a tool. Well, you guess he was in a hurry. So, you'll respect that.

Anyway, you just asked for a file from the other researchers and they complied. It was so much better if the previous researchers gave you a file, instead of you getting a file on the way to SCP-590's facility, and instead of them being too uncooperative.

You were promptly escorted by a single guard to enter SCP-590's facility, and you could observe the ginger who is watching television, and he has many bandages applied on him. You can't help but feel pity for the young SCP. He never deserved this... He never deserves to be abducted by this foundation.

You blinked, and you cleared your throat "SCP-590." You called out for his attention. 

SCP-590 snapped his head to meet your eyes. He felt so shocked, that apparently, his face turned quite red. He's so agitated, since he isn't familiar with a new face like yours.

"Y-Yes...?" SCP-590 stuttered out, and you simply let out a soundless sigh. 

"I am Dr. ███, and I am here to conduct a test to you." You introduced yourself to SCP-590 whose now fixated to you. 

"Are... You going to use m-me as a t-tool...?" SCP-590 innocently asked you. 

You gulped as you try, and fight the urge to freakin' hug him like there's no tomorrow. Of course, you'll simply crush his bones in the process, and you'll get demoted for sure. But dear lord, SCP-590 needs a hug.

The television kept playing, and SCP-590 stopped watching the programs. He's now more weary of your appearance. You're thinking if you should abort the test, and play with him, or be serious and hope to get promoted... The latter is not fun, so you chose to abort the test, and play with him.

You turned off your earpiece even though none is observing you "SCP-590, I'm not going to use you as a tool..." You chewed your lips, as you cautiously stared at the guard who's sleeping. You hope to god no one will catch you, since interacting with SCP-590 and having an attachment with him is a big no-no. You'll surely change sites if you get demoted. 

SCP-590 simply tilted his head, since he's confused.

"...I'm actually going to play with you... Ermm..." You felt so stumped, since you're like twenty-years old, and SCP-590 has the mental capacity of a three-year-old. 

"Like how children play..!" You awkwardly cough as you showed fake enthusiasm to SCP-590, who should pretty much buy it.

"Really...? No r-researcher would ever want to p-play with me..." SCP-590 showed you a pained smile, and it made your heart melt.

"What games do you know..?" You approached SCP-590, and you sat on the mat with him.

"I... Uhmm...." SCP-590 looked down on the ground in shame. It's because he doesn't know any games. It's obvious, but it sure is your job to make him happy. Well, never was your job... 

"It's fine." You gave him a reassuring smile, as you softly pat his shoulder in a way to comfort him.

SCP-590 sharply inhaled, and you quickly retracted your hand. You're so, so fucking sorry if you hurt him. 

"I'm sorry, SCP-590.... Did I hurt you?" You asked the SCP in a hurried manner. You hope to god you didn't actually hurt him.

"N...No...." SCP-590 told you, as he touched his shoulder. He immediately looked away from you to hide his burning red face.

"Are you sure?" You asked him a second time.

"Y-Yes!" SCP-590 silently squeaked out.

You gave him a confused look, but you complied and stopped asking him more. You don't know if he'll allow you to play a simple game, such as patty cake. Since you did observe, that even the simplest touch can fluster him. Is it because he's attracted to you...? If that's the case, you CANNOT return those feelings, you probably might get a major reprimand, and besides, SCP-590 is a sixteen-year old while you're twenty plus. 

You silently coughed "Anywaaaay, SCP-590 I need to go for now. So maybe I'll have future tests with you. Ciao." You told him as you stood up, but SCP-590 tugged your sleeve. 

"Do.... You get to play with me...?" SCP-590 asked you. Your heart swelled with joy, but your mind is screaming 'this is too awkward, and leads to a potential reprimand!'

You gave him a soft smile "Of course." Then, SCP-590 promptly let go of your sleeve.

You took that as a sign that you could leave, and you gladly took it without much hesitation. Since, you have work to do!

Anyway, SCP-590 gave a smile of his own without you noticing. He's planning to draw a picture of you and him someday...


	3. One Hell of a Night.||SCP-087-B

You are at a party with your friend, Alyssa, since it's her nineteenth birthday and she decided it'd be best to invite your whole class out for a party. Of course, it is a bad idea. The police will surely get involved if Alyssa decided to bring drugs over, or if the party gets too loud and disrupts the neighborhood. Anyway, you decided to be a saint and just drink water and eat a slice of cake. You would drink something else besides water, but you bet the punch is spiked. So yeah... 

You eye Alyssa who's dirty dancing with her ex. Well, she cheated with him in the first place, and guess what? Alyssa's ex wants her back, but Alyssa's too oblivious to know that. But really, Alyssa would just cheat on her ex again.

Why the hell are you friends with Alyssa again? She's just bad a influence for everyone...

Well, this party is just filled with so many hornyass teens. It just makes you want to throw up, even though you haven't even drank any alcohol yet.

You decided to exit the house to avoid the strobe lights, and to get some fresh air. And to also avoid anyone who tries to ask you to dance with them. You just inhale every last bit of the fresh air, although there are some teens who're out to take a joint. You ignore them, since you know their lives are going to be ruined in the near future anyway.

"(Y/n)!" You heard a familiar voice calling out to you. Oh great, it's Alyssa.

You groaned in pure annoyance, well you know she's TOO drunk to notice that you're tired of her. So you'd gladly take that opportunity to groan whenever alcohol had hit her system too much.

The drunken teen hiccuped while she tried to maintain her balance "I d-dare you to..." She ungracefully ate the grass.

You huffed "Dare me to?" You crossed your arms as you watched her get up from the ground.

"Go t-to that house i-in the woo-" Alyssa fell down and ate grass, again. 

So you got the gist of her drunken statement. She meant for you to go to that house in the woods. Wait... House?! 

"The hell? What makes you think I'd do that?" You questioned her as Alyssa murmured "I'll s-stop bothering you." 

Whew. Are you willing to take the challenge? Yes, since she just said she's going to stop bothering you. It's worth it... Maybe...

You smirked as you walked towards the eerie woods; just near Alyssa's house "Pfft... It's just a simple house. I think..." You shrugged as a cool breeze had hit you.

You gulped as you looked back at Alyssa's neon-lit house. It hurts your eyes. Then, you turned back to look at the dark forest. Shit. Did you bring a flashlight? Well, you went to check in your small sling bag, and indeed you brought a flashlight. So, you don't have to go back and pick one in Alyssa's epilepsy-prone house.

You picked your flashlight and turned it on, and you immediately dash in the woods without second thought. This was a bad idea...

Your shoes crunched the leaves as you walk. Owls and crickets chirp around tree-to-tree, and the owls are eyeing at you. You pray to god your flashlight will suffice your journey to that house, but you also hope your journey will last for a short amount of time. You shone your flashlight behind you to see if someone is following you. You're so paranoid at this point, normally you're brave as a knight, but this night, well you're foolish as your drunken friend.

You saw something breeze through you "Who's there?!" You shudder as you quickly turned your flashlight to the source of all of your paranoia.

Well, it turns out it was just a racoon who hissed at you. Will this night get any worse? Yes. Yes it will...

You see another source of light, besides your flashlight, and you immediately dashed to find said light. You pray to god that is the house, or that's heaven. Although the latter would be, quite frankly, impossible. You let the twigs hit your body, since you're so desperate to finally meet the moon's beauty again. Or maybe meet god. The cold breeze swooshed your face. The owls and the crickets' chirps got louder and louder. And, the source of light gets closer and closer.

...Until finally "YES! I MADE IT!" You panted as you kneeled down to embrace the grass.

You took a few minutes to rest, and you got up and realized the source of light was from a small flood lamp; coincidentally placed on a smooth rock. Its light is far more powerful than your flashlight that you got during your camping trip since grade six. This is probably the best thing you got so far in this havoc-filled night.

Well... You looked up and saw an old house. It somewhat reminded you of a haunted manor or whatnot. It's sorta cliché, you would say.

"I made it to the house... Well, Alyssa did say just go to the house not in the house." You contemplated if you should go or you should not go. 

Wellllll, you're already at the house, and it's a waste if you just leave... And the flood lamp looks pretty cool... Soooo... Why the heck not?

You quickly packed away your flashlight, and you equipped the flood lamp as your main source of light now. Then, you trotted your way in that spooky house.

And, you just found a door that reminds you of a janitorial closet... Why would a house have a janitorial closet? Why would a spookyass house have its own cleaning maintenance room? Why would there be a house in the middle of the woods, anyway? Those questions won't be solved unless you open the other end of the janitorial closet. Then there... You see a stairwell that is engulfed with total darkness, but you have your flood lamp so the darkness wouldn't engulf everything. You breathed in and you started your descent... Each step down gave you the chills, even though you were totally engulfed with adrenaline right now. You counted your steps too, just in case, although you're pretty sure you'll eventually forget about it.

Then... You took your thirteenth step and you've reached a platform which is shaped as a semicircle, then you turned a one-eighty degree... And you heard sobbing from a child. It's either a female or male, but you're pretty sure it's from a female child.

Do you think you should leave? This place is creeping you, but you're curious to see if you can meet the sobbing child. It's probably just all a death trap... Anyway, you start your descent again and you ignored the child. The next flight of stairs weren't that unnatural, but the slashes of blood says something. Specifically you reached the seventeenth landing and the slashes of blood were significant. You then just ignored the slashes of blood, since it emits a horrible odor and it makes you want to vomit. You continue down the flight of stairs until you have reached the eighty-ninth landing where a hole is present, and you almost fell down. You almost screamed, but you held it in. The hole was pretty deep in itself, so you went past it and continued your life-ending journey down below. 

The atmosphere got a lot colder in each steps you now take, it's just probably you or that this stairwell apparently has air conditioning. The child's sobs still hasn't ceased after those flights and landings you've journeyed. It's eerie, but strangely comforting. 'Cause you'd know you're not entirely alone in this stairwell you regretted to go in. Well, you and the child aren't the only ones who're in this stairwell. Wait... What...? You shrugged it off, and you realized the child's sobs are pretty much increasing in volume. It means you're near the source. You don't know if you should be grateful or scared as shit, since you're ready to probably rescue the child. Or the child might all be just bait, since the child's sobs weren't even getting louder during your previous landings. Well shit, you're doomed either way. This stairwell did a pretty good job in its atmosphere, since it can scare the living hell outta anyone who decided to descend and reach the thirteenth step. 

You were pretty much in deep thought, until you snapped your eyes open to see a shadowy face giving you an inhumane grin. The face is just a one step away from you.

"Fuck!" You screeched as you slowly turned to your back to see a pale ghostly face behind you. Your heart is beating so loudly that it can match the volume of the child's sobs now.

It's either fight or flight now.... You can't go back nor can you go forward, but with brute force you can go anywhere. You did the sign of the cross and you quickly ascended the stairs; hopefully making that pale ghostly face disappear. The child's sobs got louder and louder. Is the source above?! What the hell? Adrenaline boosted you so that you can go upstairs without any breaks. You did a quick look behind, and it seems the grinning face is catching up behind you and there's no signs of the pale face. You honestly wished you weren't friends with Alyssa, at all. She did this dare to you... Well you did accept it, since she says she's going to stop bothering you... That was a stupid decision... Anyway, the child's sobs had toned down, and it has been replaced by screams which are coming from you. There's so many flight of stairs that you have to run in again. You saw the hole from earlier, and you narrowly avoided it. You then see slashes of blood from most of the walls now, not only the seventeenth landing from earlier. Your pace has quickened, but the grinning face is still very close to you; approximately three steps behind you. Anyway, you passed the platform from the first thirteen steps you took, and you finally opened the janitorial's door. And finally... Finally... You escaped the house's grips of terror. You rejoiced by breathing as much air you can possibly inhale, and you sobbed as you kneeled down to embrace the grass. 

You then immediately ran back in the woods to go back to Alyssa's place to tell the tale... You sprinted as fast as your stamina can handle... And you finally saw neon lights flashing over. It's finally the end! You're not yet dead!

"ALYSSA!" You screamed as you ran your way inside her house. Jesus, her party isn't over yet?

You found your friend lying on the couch and has been hit by a major hangover, and you see a classmate of yours giving you an odd stare.

"(Y/n)... You brought such a peculiar guest over..." Your classmate quietly mentioned as you gave her a questioning look.

Then it struck you... The 'guest' you brought over isn't a guest at all...

"It's that face..." You finished your thought as you immediately turned to your back to see the same grinning face. Why did it follow you? You thought you were free...

Your eyes widened... This isn't over yet, right...? 

You were about to run away and grab your petrified classmate, but darkness promptly engulfed your vision. It's taking you back where you belong, right? 

Will you finally know the stairwell's dark secrets and endings? No? 

You just embrace your fate, and know that the house had a curse that lingers within you.

But then again... Will the curse leave you? Who knows?

Nights like these are just killing you, literally... All you can do is just wish goodnight to the world, as you find your place back in the stairwell where you belong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... The thing is... It's supposed to be a campus instead of a house, oof-


	4. mISS yOu.||SCP-2521

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader regrets everything-

"Heck?" You questioned yourself as you stared at the bloodied papers scattered all around the rusty, and metallic floor. 

You're an ex-senior researcher of the SCP Founation. The mentioned foundation had been abandoned for many years because of a life-ending containment breach of a powerful Keter SCP. You managed to survive and escape the containment breach with all of your wits, but there's so many personnel whose lives ended because of the breach. You were forced to leave the SCP Foundation since the damage of the breach is really outstanding, and the O5 councils had only manage to contain some of the SCPs. Most of the SCPs had escaped, and is probably still roaming around. You're visiting the corroded foundation, because you really miss it. You've worked for fifteen years in the foundation, and you were so devastated when the foundation officially closed its doors after the containment breach. So now, you work in a more smaller research institute and you were promoted in the highest position. Why? Well, the research institute gave you praise since you were a senior researcher in a more bigger institute. Anyway, you decided to visit a certain SCP's facility because the said SCP is under your wing for research. It's giving you a strange kind of nostalgia when you finally saw a familiar table; placed on the center of a broken light. SCP-2521... A figure you can remember. Quite frankly, a terrifying figure to remember. Where are they, anyway? Had they made the choice to escape the foundation, and roam somewhere else? Are they still creeping around the foundation? You certainly can't tell, but fresh bloodied papers scattered around the floor can tell a story.

You picked up a random paper "A heart? And uhh... Some kind of kid's rendition of a human?" You inspected it, but you couldn't quite get it. Why a heart, and a stick figure all bloodied? Surely a D-Class drew that, maybe the same D-Class drew that for fun?

You dropped the paper, and you went to pick a another random paper on the floor. This time, the drawings are a stick figure wearing a lab coat [you assume it's wearing one, anyway], a heart on the middle, and a smudged figure on the right. The question is, why? And, who are those figures? You shrugged it off, but you wonder why SCP-2521 didn't take all of the papers. Maybe they find the drawings uninteresting? Or maybe they dislike the drawings? Well, SCP-2521 is known to love the drawings, symbols, and information based around them. Probably that's the reason why SCP-2521 left it out. Then again, who drew all of the papers? A D-Class? A researcher? Or SCP-2521? You don't know, but it's either a D-Class or SCP-2521.

You continued to search around SCP-2521's facility for anything interesting. You then stumbled upon an eye-catching site. A picture of all senior researchers; including you of course. But, there's black cross marks written all over their faces. It's eerie in itself, but no cross mark is present on your own face in the photo. Is this the work of SCP-2521? It really feels like SCP-2521 did that... The reason behind might be the strange attachment you had with them. Well, of course you're only conducting researches to SCP-2521, but you never knew SCP-2521 grew an attachment to you. The foundation heavily discourages forming attachments to SCPs, and so you ignored SCP-2521's attachment towards you. But... You never knew it only made SCP-2521 more attached to you. They crave for your attention, but you only show attention to them whenever a research is being conducted. 

Then it hit you... Those two pictures you had analyzed made SENSE now. The first picture showed a stick figure all bloodied and such. Well, maybe all bloodied papers in general applies here. It meant that SCP-2521 probably had been maiming other people in the foundation. The second picture showed a stick figure wearing a lab coat, a heart, and a smudged figure. The stick figure probably might've been you. The heart had meant for love, and the smudged figure is SCP-2521, you presume. Then the picture with all senior researchers? It means that SCP-2521 is planning or had already eradicated them. This is a very bad sign... Does SCP-2521 like you? That sounds like a high school cheesy romance BS- Well, does SCP-2521 obsess over you? You can already tell from day one until this foundation's end, SCP-2521 still is obsessed to you.

Anywho, it'd be best to just leave the foundation. This nostalgic exploration is just creeping you out. You had fun though. You just need to go back to work. Then... The atmosphere suddenly became a whole lot tense. You gulped as you dropped the picture you were gripping onto. You turned to your back to only see a tall figure towering over you... SCP-2521...

You froze at the unexpected site. Why would they be here? Well- this is their own facility, so it made sense. But, it makes more sense if SCP-2521 had entirely left the foundation! 

SCP-2521's heart thing glowed even brighter after seeing you for all those months... The mentioned SCP slowly made their way towards you. 

The site of SCP-2521 made you feel a bit ill. After all those times you've been with them, you never grew any feelings for them. You just research on them... Only that. That's what your main goal as a senior researcher. You knew SCP-2521 isn't hostile towards you, they're more hostile to others. Especially to the ones who you're close with.

SCP-2521 is just an inch away from you, and you'll just embrace the sweet death you'll receive. 

You decided to ask something from SCP-2521, because you want them to say a response or communicate one "Did you start the breach..?" Your voice quivers at each word you utter. 

SCP-2521 took that as a queue, so they gladly wrapped their tendrils around you, and they immediately pulled you in a tight embrace. They sure miss your voice. A whole lot. 

"Answer me." You sternly told SCP-2521 as you struggle to escape their tight   
hold. 

SCP-2521 only tightened their tendrils around you as the surroundings starts to disappear. They're transporting you in another place! A much more colder place... Then finally, SCP-2521 released you from their tight embrace. You inspected the place, and it seems like you're in a snowy woodland, but a foul stench confused you. SCP-2521 protectively stood behind you as you regrettably looked down to see dead bodies scattered everywhere. It's like in SCP-2521's facility; bloodied papers are scattered everywhere. These are the dead bodies of the SCP Foundation personnel... Out of pure shock, adrenaline filled you, and so you dashed forwards. But, you were stopped when tendrils had wrapped around your waist.

"You're such a horrid monster..." You quietly commented as SCP-2521 went back to tightly embrace you.

You... You gave in as you slowly wrapped your arms around SCP-2521. The gesture made them ecstatic, but it made you regret more. 

The world around you slowly disappears, and it seems like SCP-2521 is transporting you somewhere now... But fatigue had took over your form, and so you slept on SCP-2521's arms.

You really wished you researched another SCP when the foundation was still alive...


	5. I Care for You.||SCP-106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader starts to cry because they start thinking what are they to SCP-106.

There, you stare through the glass in the observation room to see a certain figure stuck in a sitting position; waiting for its prey, or victim per say. Ah, SCP-106. A scary, yet well-known SCP. Well, why are you in the observation room anyway? Are you simply there to conduct a risky research? No. You're simply waiting for him to finally do his next move. What is said move? Pretty much to just phase his way through this observation room. Why? Well to be blunt, you and SCP-106 had formed a hella strange bond. It's like 'love at first sight', but just pretty weird and more platonic. You simply consider SCP-106 as a 'friend' because you're thankful that he hasn't sent you to his so-called 'pocket dimension', but you never knew that SCP-106 thought of it as something more than that.

Anyway, you smiled at SCP-106 when he made eye contact with you. It signalled him to just go and phase through the observation room's wall. He did, and you happily waved at him. "Hiya, '106. How's your day?" You questioned the said SCP, but you knew he can never respond. Still. You speak with him nonetheless! 

"..." Of course, SCP-106 simply stared at you. He can't utter a response, well probably can, but chooses not to. 

For you, it felt like a weird one-sided thing with you and SCP-106. Maybe because of the silence that SCP-106 is giving you? But, you never were really bothered by it! Because you'd rather be in complete silence than to be in a crowd of noisy individuals. All you can do is pout from the thought, but it seemingly caught the attention of the SCP in the observation room with you. SCP-106 tilted his head as if he's confused, and so you quickly replaced your face with a more bright one. 

"Nothing's wrong, SCP-106! Just look at me, I'm smiling!" You grinned even wider to assure SCP-106 that you're fine and dandy, but you knew you're not fooling anyone. Perhaps, you're fooling yourself.

You see SCP-106 narrowed his eyes at you, and you just turned your smile upside down. Yep, you're literally fooling nobody but yourself. Does SCP-106 worry for you? Or he's curious of you? Probably the latter? You're not so sure because a thousand of thoughts are running in your mind like, 'Does he hate me?', 'Am I gonna be in his pocket dimension forever?', and 'Will I die because of him?' to name a few... Anywho, you were pondering too much of your thoughts that you never noticed that SCP-106 had silently walked towards you. Too much thoughts to handle... 

Silent tears starts rolling down your cheeks as it dropped on the cold, metallic floor. Oh great, the frown you had plastered earlier still is intact and it seems like you're really crying. You never intended to cry in the first place, but you did. SCP-106 had froze to observe your own figure which seems like it can drop in any second because how hard you're trembling right now. SCP-106 thought he was the one who made you cry, but he doesn't understand. How did he make you cry? Was it because you still don't quite trust him, yet even how many times you have visited him? He thought that you think that he can turn his back from you and just swiftly kill you. He can't really confirm if he's going to betray you, but he's in a happy mood so he probably wouldn't even try either. 

SCP-106 still strode his way towards you to confront you. All that you can do is subconsciously cry as thousands of thoughts flew across your mind back-and-forth. But one question still stuck to you the most. What is SCP-106's thoughts of you? Does he think you're a mere prey? Does he think you're a fool for being with him? More negative thoughts feed you...

Anyway, you snapped back to reality as you see SCP-106 who's a mere inch away from you. And that, you were shocked so you accidentally stumbled down to meet the cold ground. 

SCP-106 had crouched down to your level so that he can meet your eyes.

You simply stared as him as you wiped a few tears from your cheeks using your sleeve 'Oh great, this is like a cliché where I probably might meet my doom.' You grimly thought as you gave him a timid smile.

"I'm all great...! See..." You gave SCP-106 a smile, but it pretty much looked like a pain smile.

"No.... You're.... In pain.." SCP-106 had mentioned in a raspy tone. You gasped since it was the first time you heard him speak. He was so silent before. He still is, but the point is he managed to speak.

"Uhhh... No, I'm not!" You flail your arms around to assure him that you're fine, and that you don't need his help.

"Is it.... Because.... Of me....?" 

Your fake smile faltered when SCP-106 asked a surprising question. You had a mixed feeling to be honest...

"I-Uhh..." You stumbled on your own words, but you deeply sighed "Yes... Somewhat..." You answered with closed eyes.

"Any way... For me...... To make it..... Better..?" SCP-106 asked as you slowly opened your eyes.

"Uhhh...." You pressed your lips in a thin line as you looked down on the ground. You really can't think of anything besides telling him to not pull you in his pocket dimension.

"A hug would suffice." You smiled at SCP-106 as you opened your arms; anticipating for a hug.

"...?" Ah, so it seems like SCP-106 confused and worried because he knows the black substance on him is very corrosive. 

You awkwardly placed your arms back "It's fine, SCP-106. It's okay if I get hurt or something... I'm only asking for a hug!" Once more, you opened your arms.

SCP-106 nodded as he hesitantly hugged you. Well, surprisingly you never felt the corrosive substance hurting you. Instead, it burned a bit of your coat, which is fine anyway. You had broke off the hug with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks '106! I am totally a-okay now!" You happily gave him a thumbs up as you stood up from the floor. To be honest, you're glad that the inky substance didn't even touch your hand. And you're much more happy when SCP-106 gave you a hug.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work." You were about to walk off, but you just see SCP-106 oddly staring at you as if he's pretty dissatisfied. You know he just wants to see you. And so you stopped.

You sighed "Well, you'll be sad eh?" You had an idea to make SCP-106 happy. You decided to kiss your finger and tap said finger on SCP-106's forehead. It's like an indirect kiss.

SCP-106 flinched because he was surprised and flustered. You quietly giggled as you waved goodbye and walked off. And you hope SCP-106 is not planning to do a breach since he's still in the observation room. You're so dead, but it's all worth it.


End file.
